The primary goal of this K08 award is to further develop a productive independent research career in drug abuse research. The training and career development plan will enhance Dr. Stevens-Watkins's research experience in primary data collection with prisoners focused on drug use, mental health, and HIV thus resulting in the clarification of the specific aims of an R01 submission in years 4 and 5. The proposed training objectives are: (1) to receive training in the epidemiology of drug abuse, mental health, and HIV as they relate to health disparities among African Americans; (2) to further develop expertise in research with special populations, biostatistics, and advanced quantitative analyses including non-linear, categorical models, and structural equation modeling; (3) to use the data collected in the proposed research plan as pilot data for an R01 research proposal. The specified training goals are aligned with the research aims and compliment the clinical experience of the candidate. Dr. Stevens-Watkins will be sponsored by her established mentors, Drs. Carl Leukefeld and Carrie Oser, both with expertise in drug abuse and HIV research. Of high significance, HIV has recently been termed a crisis in the African American community. The overall goal of the proposed research plan is to better understand the complex and dynamic relationship between drug use, mental health, and HIV risk among African American male prisoners nearing community re-entry. The specific aims are (1) to explore drug use, symptoms of depression and anxiety, and HIV risk behaviors among African American male inmates by conducting a thorough literature review and devising an analytical model using biostatics multivariate analytic techniques with available data; (2) to identify prevalence, incidence, and predictors of drug use disorders, anxiety, depressive disorders and HIV sexual risk behaviors among 205 incarcerated African American men; (3) to examine the knowledge, patterns, and perceived cultural and community barriers to utilizing individual and health resources and their relationship to substance abuse recovery and HIV risk behaviors among 205 African American men upon release from prison. Baseline data will be collected in prison and follow-up data collection will occur when participants have been released in the community after 3-months. The proposed research plan will offer HIV testing and counseling to an at-risk population that has historically been difficult to engage in research and HIV testing, subsequently significantly impacting public health by possibly preventing the spread of HIV. The candidate's immediate career goals include published manuscripts and R01 funding by the end of K08 funding, with an ultimate career goal of becoming an independent clinical drug abuse researcher. This proposal includes an outstanding mentoring team, as well as a feasible training and research plan utilizing resources offered by both Spalding University and the University of Kentucky.